he_manfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle for the Crystal
Battle for the Crystal is the title of the third minicomic, which accompanies the The New Adventures of He-Man. It continues the story from "Skeletor's Journey" and sets the characters in the setting of The New Adventures of He-Man. Characters ;Galactic Guardians : He-Man, Hydron, Flipshot, Kayo. ;Evil Mutants : Skeletor, Flogg, Slushhead, Optikk Summary As we pick up the action from the last book, the Galactic Guardian starship continues to spin helplessly through empty space. The ship's controls are useless, due to the power surge from the laser gate, which brought the ship along with Skeletor to the Tri-Solar System, from the past. Lieutenant Flipshot cannot make the controls respond, but is somehow able to calculate that the overloaded computer systems will explode in five minutes. The cyber-Sorceress appears before He-Man, and implores him to use his sword to save the ship. He-Man cries, "By the power of Grayskull!" but nothing happens. The Sorceress reminds him that all the power of the universe is no longer in Castle Grayskull, so he asks a panicking Captain Hydron the name of the starship. He tells He-Man that "she" was named for the legend, and that her name is Eternia. "By the power of Eternia!", He-Man shouts, and the sword flares to life, stabilizing the controls, bringing the ship out of its death-spin with only seconds to spare. With the ship righted, the Sorceress reminds He-Man of his mission in this future time, to stop Skeletor and to use his power to do good. With that, she fades away in a glimmer of blue-and-white light, and the Galactic Guardians rearrange the ship to its space station reconfiguration, in order to effect repairs. With the hull breach repaired, Flipshot intercepts a radio message. It is Kayo, sending a distress signal to Primus from his astrosub. He is being hotly pursued by Skeletor, Slushhead, and Optikk in matching dreadwings. Despite his superior flying, Kayo is savagely outnumbered. Things look grim, but the Eternia bolts to the rescue, sending the dreadwings scattering with fiery laser bursts. As Kayo docks his astrosub atop Eternia, a convenient radio message from Primus brings He-Man and the Galactic Guardians up to speed as to Primus' plight, and the Trifusium Crystal situation. Skeletor's face appears on the starship's viewscreen, with a challenging taunt for He-Man to come and get the crystal, if he can. Armed with Kayo's knowledge of where the Trifusium was last sighted, he and He-Man "beam down" to Denebria's Gorn Desert. They are instantly ambushed by Slushhead and Optikk in the terroclaw, with Skeletor leading the assault in a dreadwing. He-Man and Kayo brace themselves for the worst, when the terroclaw pilots are neatly wrapped up by a bola missile from Flipshot's swooping bolajet. As Eternia appears in orbit overhead, He-Man makes a dash for Skeletor's ship, as determined to retrieve the crystal as Skeletor is to prevent that from happening. As Power Sword and Skull Staff clash in battle, He-Man utters his new phrase of power, and a glowing electrical bolt from Eternia boosts his strength levels to beyond superhuman. Seriously outclassed, Skeletor decides on a different tactic. He throws the Trifusium Crystal, and makes a run for it. As his dreadwing blasts away, his laughter can be heard. He-Man vows that they will meet again, but first the Trifusium Crystal must be returned to Primus' Titus Observatory. The fate of the planet depends on it. Category: He-Man minicomics